夕暮れ
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Aku biru. Kamu merah. Meski berbeda. Kita dipersatukan oleh senja./"Aku ingin selamanya bersama Misaki."/Special for Kyuushirou's birthday.


**K Project by GoRa x GoHands**

**夕暮れ ****[Yuugure]****by**** JIRO**

**Summary: Aku biru. Kamu merah. Meski berbeda. Kita dipersatukan oleh senja./"Aku ingin selamanya bersama Misaki."/Special for Kyuushirou's birthday.**

**Warnings: Maybe a bit Out of Characters, BoyxBoy, Typos as always, almost rated M [meski tidak sampai] etc.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**-K Project-**

Kicauan burung gagak membangunkan tidur lelapnya. Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka bersamaan dengan hembusan pelan angin yang berlalu. Ia tertegun. Sinyal-sinyal kehidupan belum muncul di wajahnya, jiwanya masih melayang entah kemana. Tangannya bergerak untuk menggosok kelopak mata. Setelah pandangannya mulai membaik barulah ia sadar dengan keadaan sekitar.

Ia menatap mentari yang sudah berada di ufuk barat, tepat di depan matanya. Ya, hari sudah sore, dari balik pagar besi dan atap rumah yang sedikit menghalanginya menikmati suasana senja. Warna kemerahan yang tercipta makin terasa. Merah. Warna yang membuatnya kembali menemukan kehidupan.

Pemuda itu memperhatikan sekelilingnya, beberapa hal membuatnya teringat sesuatu setelah mimpi menjadikannya amnesia sementara. Mungkin ia terlalu terbuai hingga melupakan kenyataan. Ia mengamati seragam sekolah yang masih ia kenakan berarti ia masih berada di lingkungan sekolah. Beberapa bekas makanan ringan dan _bentou_ berserakan. Ia hanya berasumsi kalau ia tertidur setelah makan siang. _Headset_ putih yang terpasang di telinga kiri mengusik pendengaran dengan lagu-lagu yang masih setia memutar _playlist_. Ekor matanya mengikuti arah kabel _headset_ sebelah kanan dan berakhir di telinga kanan seorang pemuda berambut _chestnut_ yang terlelap di bahu kanannya dengan PSP di tangan. Tenang dan nyaman.

'Misaki.' bisiknya lembut.

Ia tersenyum. Tangannya bergerak mengelus pipi kanannya, perlahan. Namun tetap membuat pemuda itu mengerang kemudian menyamankan posisi kembali di bahunya. Ia kembali tersenyum dan mengelus pipi pemuda di sampingnya, seperti kucing yang terlelap manja di pangkuan. Lama-lama ulahnya membuat pemuda itu terjaga. Perlahan ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Hm?" ia menjauh dari bahunya dan mulai mengumpulkan nyawa. Ia menguap lebar kemudian punggung tangannya ia gosokkan ke matanya. "Saru? Kau sudah bangun?" sapanya kepada pemuda berkacamata di sampingnya.

Ia, Fushimi Saruhiko, mengangguk pelan saat pemuda bernama Yata Misaki di sebelahnya kembali menguap, seperti belum puas dengan tidur siangnya. Fushimi diam, masih memperhatikan Yata sibuk menguap dan merilekskan otot.

"Ah!" ia berteriak, membuat Fushimi tersadar dari lamunan. "Sudah berapa lama kita di sini?" tanyanya.

"Sejak makan siang tadi, Misaki."

"Kau! Berhenti memanggil nama depanku!" bentaknya, muncul perempatan kekesalan di dahi Yata. ia memang benci dengan namanya yang seperti nama anak perempuan.

"Jangan salahkan aku, itu karena kau punya nama yang seperti anak perempuan, Mi~sa~ki~" ujar Fushimi sambil menyeringai mesum, kali ini disertai variasi panggilan.

"Apa?! Awas kau, monyet!" desis Yata sambil menahan amarah. Namun siapapun tahu kalau dia tipe temperamen tinggi dan akan langsung meledak kalau sesuatu tak sesuai kehendaknya atau hal yang ia benci. Pemuda itu berdiri, tangannya bersiap melayangkan pukulan. Tapi, setelah lama dalam posisi itu ia kembali duduk di samping Fushimi. Meskipun ia selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan Fushimi, Yata sama sekali tak bisa memukulnya. Bandingkan dengan orang lain yang mengejek Yata dengan nama 'Misaki', sekali dengar si pelaku akan mendapat hadiah bogem mentah langsung dari Yata.

"Huh! Sial!" katanya sambil mendudukkan diri dan memasang _headset_ yang terlepas. Tangannya sibuk dengan layar _handphone_-nya, mencari lagu dan menekan tombol _play_. Seperti biasa, berbagi lagu yang sama.

Keduanya terdiam, menikmati suasana sore. Matahari yang perlahan tenggelam, angin semilir yang datang serta dendang lagu yang sama mendekatkan mereka satu sama lain.

Yata yang terbuai dengan suasana itu, meletakkan kepalanya ke bahu Fushimi. Bukan karena ia mengantuk, tapi karena ia merasa nyaman bila bersandar di bahu Fushimi. Begitu pula dengan Fushimi, ia sandarkan kepalanya ke kepala Yata. Hal itu membuat mereka merasa lebih dekat.

"_Ne_, Saru." panggil Yata di sela angin semilir yang berhembus. Tak lupa dengan burung gagak yang berkoak terbang kembali ke sarang mereka.

"Hm?"

"_Kirei da ne_." ["Cantik, bukan."]

"Hm."

Fushimi bukannya tak mau menanggapi ucapan Yata, hanya saja ia tipe orang yang malas bicara panjang lebar dan memilih diam atau berdehem pelan. Fushimi tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Yata, karena ia juga sedang merasakan apa yang Yata rasakan.

"Saruhiko." Yata menyamankan posisi di bahu Fushimi. Fushimi mengangkat kepalanya, membiarkan pemuda di sampingnya menyamankan diri.

Irama musik makin terdengar dengan sunyinya suasana sore. Tanpa sadar warna merah di hadapan mereka memudar. Hal yang sangat disukai Fushimi saat matahari terbenam, karena seperti warna Misaki. Ia tak mau melewatkan kesempatan emas ini. Berdua dengannya, memandang matahari terbenam dengan _headset_ yang 'mengikat' mereka.

Tangan Fushimi bergerak mendekati tangan Yata di samping pahanya. Awalnya Fushimi hanya merasa jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Yata bertautan, namun lama-lama pemuda berambut biru kegelapan itu kurang puas dan menautkan tangannya dengan tangan Yata. Saling berbagi kehangatan. Meskipun awalnya wajah Yata seakan menolak perlakuan Fushimi, toh akhirnya ia juga merasa nyaman dalam genggaman tangan Fushimi.

Senja telah berganti malam. Sedikit warna merah di garis perbatasan sore dan malam. Gelapnya malam mulai nampak, berhiaskan pendar bintang yang menyala terang-redup. Tak lupa dengan bulan yang masih malu-malu menampakkan diri.

Senja yang sempurna. Itu yang bisa digambarkan oleh Fushimi dan Yata saat ini.

Yata bergerak, menjauh lagi dari bahu Fushimi dan menatap pemuda berkacamata di sampingnya. Fushimi menoleh dan balik menatap Yata yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. "Saru, kuharap kita bisa melihat matahari senja bersama selamanya." ucapnya dengan deretan gigi yang terlihat. Fushimi hanya tertegun dengan ucapan Yata. "karena aku akan selalu mengingat saat di mana aku dan Saru bersama melihat warna yang kami sukai bersatu."

Fushimi bungkam, mulutnya bersiap mengucapkan sesuatu namun ia tahan karena ia memang tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan yang mengusiknya.

"Misaki." Fushimi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yata. Makin dekat hingga tak tersisa jarak di antara mereka. Tangan Yata mencoba menahan tubuh Fushimi, namun Fushimi lebih cepat, ia genggam lengan Yata di udara. Pemuda berkacamata itu memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Saruhi—"

Sedetik kemudian, jarak mereka sudah nol _centimeter_. Kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Yata masih terkejut dan wajahnya merah karena malu. Ia yang sama sekali polos tentang hal ini hanya diam dan merasakan sensasi lain saat bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir orang lain, apalagi dengan sesama jenis. Meskipun ia merasa aneh namun, setelah Yata rasakan ciuman pertamanya masih berlangsung ia merasa terhipnotis. Bibir Fushimi sangat lembut dan Yata merasa wajahnya makin memanas karena membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Yata masih menikmati sensasi yang diberikan Fushimi sampai akhirnya Fushimi mengakhirinya.

"Apa yang kau—"

"Aku juga."

"Eh?" Yata yang sebelumnya ingin membentak Fushimi langsung diam dan bingung dengan ucapan pemuda itu.

"Aku ingin selamanya bersama Misaki." Fushimi tersenyum, tersenyum kepada Yata. Kalau boleh jujur mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Fushimi tersenyum seperti itu. Tanpa ia sadari, wajah Yata berubah merah, seperti kepiting rebus.

Fushimi menyentuh pipi Yata, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yata, dan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu terulang kembali. Namun kali ini, tanpa ragu Yata membalas perlakuan Fushimi dengan memeluk dan mencengkram seragam Fushimi bagian belakang. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini Fushimi melakukannya dengan 'ganas', kemudian hanya terdengan suara desahan yang tercipta karena ulah mereka sendiri. Langit pun benar-benar berubah gelap, biru kegelapan. Warna yang cocok untuk Fushimi.

Irama musik yang berdendang melalui _headset_ mereka terus berputar. Kalau bukan karena ulah mereka sendiri, mungkin saat ini mereka akan mendengarkan lagu dengan lirik;

_I wanna stay together._

_Dekiru naraba sugu ni aitai aitai kimi ni. [If it's possible I want to see you right now.]_

_Konna ni mo suki da yo. [This is how much I love you] _(*)

**-K Project-**

_Aku biru._

_Kamu merah._

_Meski berbeda._

_Kita dipersatukan oleh senja._

**-K Project-**

Notes

(*) You're in My Heart by Miyano Mamoru

Special for Kyuushirou-san's birthday. 2013年11月30日

Otanjoubi omedetou, Kyuu-san *tebar official art SaruMi* Semoga semua harapan dan keinginan Kyuu-san dapat terkabul. Aamiin!

Maaf kalau jelek dan pendek, karena aku dapat ide juga limit-limit *bows* gomenasai kalau aku tidak menampilkan lebih jauh adegan _something-you-know-what_, karena saya pasti tidak kuat *banjir darah*

Maaf juga kalau telat publish, soalnya 2 hari kemarin aku pergi dan gak sempat buka laptop sama sekali. Gomenasai ne.

Thanks for reading.

Mind to review?

JIRO


End file.
